megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Robotic Fish Gone Wild!
Robotic Fish Gone Wild! or Challenge of the Rampaging Fish! in Japan, is the fifth episode of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. Summary The episode starts off with Lan and his friends Netbattling in Yai's treehouse. MegaMan defeats GutsMan with a Mini-Bomb for the 23rd time in a row by throwing the Mini-Bomb at his nuts when someone breaks into Yai's property. This person turns out to be Masa who gets a pan slammed onto his head for his efforts. He forces them all to go jogging, but when he finds out that they are using scooters and rollerblades, he forces them to do excruciating exercise before a fierce game of baseball which hilariously ends terribly since Lan and his friends fail to catch a single base-ball and Dex gets shot in the balls and understands how GutsMan feels. Meanwhile Lord Wily berates Count Zap, Ms. Madd and Mr. Match for their failures. They bicker, but formulate a plan to attack the robotic aquarium. Jelly viruses are unleashed on the aquarium's fish robots causing them to leave their cages and wreak havoc on the city. Masa is testing Lan and his friends on fish facts when they are besieged by the robotic fish. Masa defeats an attacking fish with his knife while Yai and Lan sends in Glyde and MegaMan to investigate. They are harassed by SharkMan who knocks MegaMan in to the water. WWW spots MegaMan on their monitors and order the Jelly to attack him. Glyde asks Lan to help MegaMan, but the NetOps are being chased by robot fish. Masa helps them temporarily evade a robot shark, by telling them not to move, but his loud bragging brings them around again. MegaMan manages to get out of the water, but all the viruses merge to form a huge Jelly. Masa acts as a distraction to lure the robot shark away while Lan and his friends make their way to the aquarium. Lan and co. are blocked by a giant squid on his way to the aquarium, but he manages to evade it and make it to the control room. He uses Sword to cut up the Jelly, but it regenerates and unleashes a tidal wave. With no useful Battle Chips, all feels lost but a fish bone arrow with and ElecSwrd Battle Chip is anonymously shot into the room. Lan uses it, but MegaMan has difficulty hitting it until SharkMan attacks the Jelly giving MegaMan the chance to delete it. SharkMan reveals himself as an ally before leaving. Megaman and Glyde both comment that they thought SharkMan was just a Legend. Lan and co. wonder about Masa as Masa looks out at the sunset. Characters *GutsMan.EXE *MegaMan.EXE *Lan Hikari *Dex Oyama *Masa *Yai Ayanokoji *Mayl Sakurai *Roll.EXE *Glyde.EXE *SharkMan.EXE *Lord Wily *Ms. Madd *Mr. Match *Count Zap Battle Chips *MiniBomb *Sword *ElecSword Viruses *Jelly Version differences *The scenes of GutsMan and Dex getting hit between their legs was cut from the English dub. ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- de:Angriff der Robo-Fische! Category:MegaMan NT Warrior episodes